Benutzer Diskussion:Donkong
Re: Standardüberprüfung The Glow Hallo Donkong, am leichtesten ist es die Artikel nach dem englischen Vorbild zu erstellen. Dazu kannst du den englischen Eintrag kopieren und nach und nach übersetzen. Viele Darstellungen (wie die Infobox) müssen dazu angepasst werden, such dir dazu am Besten einen fertigen gut geschriebenen Artikel, dort kannst du nachsehen wie die einzelnen Einträge heißen müssen (zB in der englischen Infobox steht games, das Äquivalent in der deutschen ist jedoch game, oder statt map marker image wäre es lage). So kannst du schnell gute Artikel schreiben. Ob du den Text erst von einem Übersetzer übersetzen lässt und dann sprachlich überarbeitest oder komplett frei Hand übersetzt ist dir überlassen. Beachte: Artikel, die nur kopiert und nicht angefangen werden zu übersetzen werden nach einer Weile entfernt. Als Vorlage für einen Ort empfehle ich Rivet City oder Junktown. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 01:42, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) PS: Ich beziehe mich auf den klassischen Editor, die Eingewöhnung dauert eventuell etwas länger, danach kann man damit aber schneller arbeiten. Copy and Paste von anderen Artikeln mache ich nicht! Außerdem sieht es unprofessional aus wenn ein Teil des Artikels Deutsch und dann Englisch wäre. Und übersetzt werden die meisten eh nicht wie man dort sehen kann. Und bis jemand auf die Idee kommt die Language Brigade um hilfe zu bitten dauert das auch eine Ewigkeit. Nachtrag: Hier ist ne Liste Donkong (Diskussion) 12:04, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) Erstellung neuer Seiten Hallo Donkong, die von Feuerrune1 empfohlenen Artikel sind als Beispiel gut zu verwenden. Neben den empfohlenen Artikeln kennst Du den englischen Originalartikel zu der von Dir erstellten Seite mit Aufbau und Einordnung in Kategorien. Der von Dir erstellte Artikel besteht aus zwei Sätzen und einem Video - das sind zu wenig Informationen. --Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 17:40, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) Lies bitte diesen Link http://de.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:38183#4 Wegen language brigade : nimmst du Kontakt auf damit endlich einige FO wiki seiten übersetzt werden oder soll ich das machen? Außerdem sollte man in diesem wikia unter denn Artikeln die Kommentarfunktion aktiviern. Einfach aus dem Grund um in Artikeln wie diesem dinge zu schreiben wie mmm Lecker da sowas ja nicht in den Diskussionsbereich der Artikel passt. Donkong (Diskussion) 18:17, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Donkong, * Stubs erstellen ist unnötig, ich werde den erstellten Artikel The Glow morgen löschen. * die Übersetzung von Artikeln haben wir im Griff. * Die Kommentarfunktion wird nicht deaktiviert. -- Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 19:53, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Ich würde dir raten nochmal '''das zu lesen was ich Geschrieben habe. Wieso Löschen?Nur weil es ein stub Artikel ist? Dann müsstest du auch Artikel wie z.b. dieser oder dieser löschen. Wenn ihr die Übersetzung '''im Griff '''habt wieso gibt es dann so viele Artikel die noch nicht übersetzt wurden? ich habe bereits jemanden von der WLB angeschrieben. Die Kommentarfunktioen '''unter dem Artikel sind aber nicht aktiviert 'sonder deaktiviert. Donkong (Diskussion) 21:43, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Donkong, * Für Artikelkommentare gibt es die Diskussionsseite des Artikels (Button im Artikelkopf) * du kannst gern bei der Übersetzung helfen und damit einen konstruktiven Beitrag leisten * die Seite bestand aus 2 Sätzen und einem Video, die beiden angegebenen Artikel haben erheblich mehr Inhalt und entsprechen dem Standardaufbau. Eine Seite mit 2 Sätzen zu erstellen und dann einem Benutzer den Link zum englischen Originaltext zu posten ist nicht ok und hier ist das überflüssig. --Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 11:16, 3. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Kommentar wie z.b. denn denn ich oben geschrieben eignen sich aber nicht für die Diskussionsseit! Ich leiste schon genug konstruktive Beiträge. Und was dann das übersetzen angeht:'My English is Very Poor. Fürs Übersetzen gibt es die WLP. Donkong (Diskussion) 11:36, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Re: Floater Hallo Donkong, ich überlegte schon länger den Artikel mal zu schreiben, also hat sich das gerade angeboten. Du hast Recht man könnte in dem Artikel anmerken, dass die Schwachstelle bisher nur für Fallout 2 geprüft wurde, auch wenn ich denke das wird die gleiche Stelle sein wie in Fallout 1. Zu dem Video zu Floatern, dass du hinzugefügt hast habe ich in der Beschreibung die Lizenz hinzugefügt, da man soweit ich weiß dies für alle hochgeladenen Bilder machen muss. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 16:01, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Übersetzungen Deine Übersetzung ist nicht verständlich. Das kannst du besser. Lese Dir nach einer Übesetzung den Text noch einmal durch und ändere Text in eine lesbare Form. (Siehe Übersetzungen) Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 04:52, 16. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Was war denn dem Herrn daran nicht Verständlich? Würdest du das auch schreiben wenn die WLB das Übersetzt hätte?Donkong (Diskussion) 13:28, 17. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Außerdem war das eine provisorische Übersetzung bis die WLB oder jemand mit Englischkenntnissen sich drum gekümmert hätte. Und anstatt es gleich wieder Rückgängig zu machen hättest du Donnerkiesel die Übersetzung verbessern können. Donkong (Diskussion) 13:35, 17. Aug. 2017 (UTC) RE: Übersetzungen Das war nicht verständlich. Es ist für die Bearbeiter in diesem Wiki leichter, eine Übersetzung aus dem englischen Originaltext zu erstellen, als zu raten, was du mit der provisorischen Übersetzung ausdrücken wolltest. Wenn du deine Texte in eine verständliche Form bringst, kannst du dem Wiki helfen. Dann haben auch die Leser des Wikis etwas davon. Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 14:49, 17. Aug. 2017 (UTC) RE: RE: Übersetzungen Bozar (Fallout 2) Hi Donkong, ich hab mir die Übersetzung mal angesehen. Als Grundskelett wäre sie zwar in Ordnung, müsste aber noch etwas bearbeitet werden, bevor sie in den Artikel eingepflegt wird (Satzbau ist besonders im letzten Teil sehr "undeutsch") und dass der Ausdruck "Burst" (ich würde Salve und Salvenschusswaffe verwenden) noch übersetzt werden sollte. Falls du dir nicht 100% sicher bist, kannst du den Text <"!--mit dieser Formatierung--"> (Anführungszeichen weglassen) in den Artikel schreiben, dann scheint er nicht auf, bist du ihn zu 100% übersetzt hast. SG, T. Leanderen (Diskussion) 17:55, 31. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Dann solltest du T. Leanderen die Übersetzung des Artikels übernehmen. Wir sollten auch die Schriftart es FO Wikias ändern da Comic Sans einfach nicht passt. Donkong (Diskussion) 18:54, 3. Sep. 2017 (UTC) RE: Zusammenfassung Hallo Donkong, danke für den Hinweis, aber leider kann man keine Zusammenfassung angeben, wenn man eine Seite am Handy in der mobilen Ansicht bearbeitet, man kann nur rechts oben auf "Veröffentlichen" drücken und dann wird die Veränderung gespeichert. Ich bearbeite häufiger am Handy Artikel als am PC, deswegen. Meistens sind das dann Fehlerkorrekturen oder Übersetzungen. Gruß VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 12:45, 18. Sep. 2017 (UTC)